Misma mano
by Asura Aoi
Summary: .:Drabble:. 'Ambos habíamos sido heridos por la misma mano...Dios nos había quitado todo' 'Le tome de la mano...' 'Él me ofreció su mano..y entonces me guió a su mundo, y entonces caí al mejor paraíso para mi...' .:SasuSaku:.


_Disclaimer ON_

-

-

-

**0.o.0.o…O…o.0.o.0…Misma mano…0.o.0.o…O…o.0.o.0**

-

-

-

**C**on suavidad...comencé a besarla, era como rozar en cielo al sentir el toque de mis fríos labios con los cálidos y aterciopelados de ella. Sentía como ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus finos y blanquecinos brazos. Ella era una diosa del mismísimo Olimpo bajada solo para mí, era increíble el sabor de sus labios...sabían a mi preciado tabaco, oh si por mí fuera...ella sería la mejor mujer de este mundo.

Poco a poco nos perdimos en esa odisea...yo besando y mordisqueando sus suaves pechos y ella gimiendo locamente. Aquella droga solo nos hizo apasionarnos más.

_"Ella había sido herida por la misma mano  
Dios le había quitado todo  
Yo la había encontrado...  
Ella la era la niña indefensa esperando a su guardián"_

La encontré bajó un cerezo, no sabía ni su nombre...yo la llamé Sakura, ella tan solo me seguía. Ella quería probar, yo le concedí su deseo...ella era mía, ella era mi propiedad. Ella creció, se convirtió en una mujer de deseos oscuros y misteriosos. Soy mayor que ella no por mucho...yo le calculó unos cuatro años, ella dice que somos de la misma edad. Es drogadicta al igual que su amo...me respeta, yo la respeto...a nuestra manera.

_"Le tomé la mano y la guíe hacía mi mundo  
Pareció gustarle  
Entonces cayó bajo mis conceptos...  
Dirige tu vida hacía mi..."  
_  
Parece agradecerme todo lo que le hago. Con destreza empecé a bajar sus pantaletas y ella pareció enloquecer. Es amable, cariñosa, gentil...a su manera, apasionada, juguetona, autoritaria...a su manera. Dios, si me los has quitado todo... ¿te apiadaste de mí o solamente juegas con la vida de mi pobre ser?...

**0.o.0.o…O…o.0.o.0…o …0.o.0.o…O…o.0.o.0**

Él suele volverme loca con sus deseos llenos de lujuria...yo solo quiero ceder. Rozó el cielo al sentir él se adentra entre mis estrechas paredes. Su olor huele a mi preciada cocaína, y eso hace que mi deseo por él aumente a cantidades extremas. Siento como sus manos acarician lujuriosamente mi estrecho cuerpo y sus labios dejar sus marcas por todos mis lugares. Él era el mejor.  
_  
"Había sido herido por la misma mano...  
Dios le había quitado todo...  
Yo lo había visto en sus negros ojos...  
Él era el niño que vagaba en espera de su muerte"  
_  
Lo vi por primera vez debajo de mi cerezo favorito...no recordaba mi nombre y él me llamó Sakura. Lo vi inhalar algo, lo vi beber algo, lo vi fumar algo...y yo quise saber que era. Él me lo concedió y yo probé...me había gustado tanto que quería más y más. Entonces comprendí que él era mi salvador. Grité del placer al sentir como él me había hecho llegar al orgasmo e inyectarme más morfina.  
_  
"Me ofreció su mano y yo la tome  
Me guió hacía ese mundo desconocido  
Entonces caí...  
Al mejor paraíso para mí..."  
_  
Ahora celebramos nuestro triunfo sobre el de arriba, a pesar de empeñarse a hacernos la vida de lo peor...nosotros supimos caminar. Él cayó sobre mi cuerpo recién drogado e inhalo mi olor. Dios, todo me lo quitaste todo...gracias por rendirte.

**0.o.0.o…O…o.0.o.0…o …0.o.0.o…O…o.0.o.0**

- Ah Sakura...

Murmuró el chico mientras preparaba otra jeringa. Sakura sonrió y observó con detenimiento como él se la entregaba diciéndole que le inyectara más paraíso. Lo hizo y observó como él suspiraba de gozo.

- Te amo...Sasuke.

Él sonrió y le besó de manera pasional adentrando su lengua en movimientos demasiados expertos dejándola casi sin aliento.

- ¡Hey teme, Sakura-chan!... ¡Dejen de estar teniendo sexo y bajen que llego la carga!...

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia y acarició el rostro de Sakura. Le susurró algo al oído, lo lamió y le se levantó empezando a vestirse dándole la espalda a su pelirosada.

- Bien te espero... - le dijo ella aún tirada en la cama - Pero regresa rápido...esto todavía no se acaba...

El peliazulado sonrió, volteó y le besó los labios con rapidez y salió. Sakura sonrió.

_"Vivimos en nuestro mundo...  
Donde nadie nos quita nada y somos felices...  
Somos felices sin la mano de Dios...  
Después de todo..._

¿A quién demonios le importa una banda de drogadictos y asesinos? Supongo que a nadie..."

-

-

-

**0.o.0.o…O…o.0.o.0…¡Fin!…0.o.0.o…O…o.0.o.0**

-

-

-

¡Hola! Esto, es algo…que ni yo misma pensé que escribiría xD! Hacía mucho que había dejado ese lado, pero mira; entre más te empeñas en dejarlo a un lado, más se aferra a ti xD. En sí, este fanfic fue escrito hace mucho, los pequeños escritos que están allí son propios.

_¿Merezco un review…?_


End file.
